violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Yuri - Tear Drop
'''Tear Drop '''is a song written by Lil Yuri. Lyrics Intro Thanks Ugly God XXXTentacion Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram 1: Lil Yuri I'm really do not like this passing Dedrick sees the ops, he'd be dashing He better be, causing I'm just asking If X is dead, why are you all laughing It's these crazy people that will be attacking I better not see you people slacking The rap industry is collapsing The haters are the ones that will be harrasing Why do you gotta shoot him with a gun Ladies and gentleman, the rap war has begun All of X's haters, they better run Cause I think I'm losing my mind, in one day XXXTentacion Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram 2: XXXTentacion And if the world ever has an apocalypse I will kill all of you fuckers Fear will be plentiful, death will be bountiful I will spare none of you peasants Fuck your religion, your pastor fucked kids And got sent to a prison in PC I seen the devil, he's in you and me You need saving to listen to this, see Follow 'em home, cut the right corner so nobody sees you Turn off your phone Leave it at home so nobody can trace you Mask your expressions Appear to be calm, they won't read your intentions As soon as you’re in Let them all know who they’re all in the presence of XXXTentacion I am a murderer I am a demon, the son of a serpent I am a murderer I am a demon, the son of a serpent I am a murderer I am a demon, the son of a serpent I am a murderer I am a demon, the son of a serpent 3: Lil Yuri What the fuck is wrong with you They say free Dedrick, I'm like who I wanna get this hate shit through X is gone, man who knew I really wish he can come back Maybe make another song Maybe get another plaque And maybe even end it strong 2: XXXTentacion Look at your freaking tip Pussy, I'm eatin' it, yuh My dick like aunt, yeah, she ruler Just like a baby, she droolin', yuh I just might pass her to fooly, yuh Blow on my dick like a wish All of my thotties have Kik, messenger I be wild'n out like Nick I know Mortal Kombat finishers XXXTentacion Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Moonwalk with the Glock, I can't milly rock Tear drop on my homie face, he caught a body No DM, I'm her MCM on Instagram Triva * The song was released 8 days after XXXTentacion's passing. * The beat was made by Ugly God. The original can be heard here. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Lil Yuri Category:Songs